When Maina goes time travelling
by rockerchick511
Summary: UPDATED Maina has a boringly ordinary life until she walks into what she thinks is an ordinary phone box, and gets taken on the journey of her life.
1. S1: The what? UPDATED

"What happened?" Maina asked as she sat up. A circle of unfamiliar faces surrounded her. Some of them didn't appear to be human. "Who are you people? What are you doing here? Why am I here? I can't remember anything!" Maina said, getting louder each time. "Shhhh, shhhh, calm down, calm down. It's ok Maina. You'll be ok. Just calm down. I'll explain what happened. Just calm down." A woman with fiery red hair said, standing up and trying to sooth her.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T BE QUIET!" Maina screamed. After about 5 minutes of screaming, she finally decided to be quiet. "What happened." She asked quietly.

"Well, it all started last Wednesday." The woman said.

_It was on Earth. You walked into what you thought was a police box. But it wasn't. I remember the look on your face. To you it was like you were having a weird day dream, and you had absolutely no idea what was going on. We were about to leave, when I noticed you. The Doctor always said that only people who needed help could go into the T.A.R.D.I.S, but it seemed like you didn't need any help, and you had no idea what was going on. But yet, there you were, confused as to what was going on, while we had no idea who you were. I was the first to speak..._

*flash back*

*From POV of Maina*

"Hello. Who are you?" a woman with ginger hair asked.

"I should ask you the same question**. **I believe you have vandalised a police phone box. No idea how you managed to get this much stuff in here, but still, it's vandalism all the same!" I said, looking around in a confused frenzy.

"I don't think she gets it Amy, you need to explain it a bit better." A man in a tweed jacket, bow tie and suspenders. "You see, this isn't a regular police telephone box. This is a time machine. And we are time travellers I guess you could say. Hello, my name is The Doctor. These are my companions, Amy and Rory. So what's your name?" He asked.

"Well, my name is Maina." I said, wondering if these people were crazy. But before I could ask, the Doctor pulled a leaver on a giant control panel. Suddenly the floor started shaking, and there was a loud noise. "It's coming down!" I screamed, crouching down. They all stared at me as if I was a two headed person. Then Amy started to laugh a little. When the noise stopped and everything was still again, I ran to the door and opened it. I went to walk out, but I couldn't. If I did I would have walked out into space. "WHAT? But how?" I screamed.

"I told you! We're time travellers! Don't you listen?" the Doctor said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Well, I was listening, I just thought you guys were crazy. Sorry." I said, a little bit embarrassed.

"Hey! Give her a break! It's a lot to take in for a...?" Amy said, stopping.

"14 year old." I said,

"..14 year old girl to take in! It's a lot for anyone to take in." Amy said, walking up to me and smiling. I smiled back.

"So what's wrong then?" Rory said, startling me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, only people who need help are able to come in here usually. So I ask again. What's wrong?" Rory said.

"Well, my life is has absolutely no adventure, and I've been wishing for the adventure of a lifetime. That wouldn't count, would it?" I asked.

"Maybe." Rory said.

"Well then I guess that's why I'm here." I said, thinking I sounded kind of stupid.

"Well then, welcome aboard the T.A.R.D.I.S!" the Doctor said.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S? What's that?" I asked.

"The T.A.R.D.I.S is what this time machine is called. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And the rest of the stuff you need to learn about you'll learn as we go along. First rule though, and probably the most important. The Doctor lies." He said before turning back to the control panel, pulling more leavers and make the noise again and the floor shake. I clung onto a side rail, as did Amy and Rory. "Where are we going?" I yelled to the Doctor.

"Wherever the T.A.R.D.I.S takes us!" the Doctor yelled back. I started to get a bit nervous. Where would we end up? Well, it didn't matter much. Amy and Rory didn't seem to scared when he said that, so it must mean that nothing REALLY bad could happen. So I just clung onto the rail calmly, not expecting anything to extreme to happen. When the noise stopped and the ground stopped shaking. I ran to the door and pulled the doors open. Outside it looked exactly like Earth. But it didn't have the usual sounds. It actually looked like an empty Earth. But that wasn't possible, was it? "Where are we?" I finally asked.

"Well, I, I don't know." The Doctor said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. After calming down again, I continued. "It looks like we're in an empty Earth." I said, about to step outside, when Amy pulled me back. "We always wait for the Doctor to walk out first. If he dies, he'll regenerate, but we won't." Amy explained.

"Regenerate?" I asked, confused, while waiting for the Doctor to walk out into the strange empty planet.

"Well, whenever he gets hurt or comes close to death, his body fixes itself." Amy said. I then turned to the doors just as the Doctor walked out. "It's fine out here guys! Maina was right though. It's like a completely empty version of Earth!" the Doctor yelled. So I immediately ran out the door, tripping over in the process. "Owww." I whispered, getting up and brushing dirt off myself. "So, should we find out why it empty here? I don't think it's supposed to be." I said. Before anyone could answer, I heard a loud noise coming from somewhere quite close to us.


	2. S1: Exploring

"What was that?" I asked, really scared.

"Again, I don't know, but I can tell you one thing, it appears that this planet isn't so empty as we thought." The Doctor said, listening to see if there was going to be another noise. "So, I take it you lead the way over there?" I asked, pointing in the direction the noise came from.

"Yes. And you go back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. I don't want you getting hurt. Rory, you come with me, Amy, make sure Maina doesn't go exploring. We have no idea what might be out there, and I really don't think you want to come face to face with an unknown alien race." The Doctor said before signalling for Rory to go with him.

Just before they were out of sight, Amy opened up the T.A.R.D.I.S doors and waited for me to go in. "Alright, now you stay here, I'm going to make sure the two idiots don't make any aliens aware of the fact we're here." Amy said, before shutting the door and running off in the same direction.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing left for me to do, and that's go exploring. Besides, didn't he say that he always lies?" I said before trying to leave the T.A.R.D.I.S. But I couldn't. The door was locked. "ARGH!" I yelled. "Well, I'll just go exploring the T.A.R.D.I.S. That staircase over there has to lead to some sort of room. Maybe a kitchen! That would be handy." My stomach growled in hunger.

So in the hopes of finding food, I ran up a staircase and found myself in a long corridor. I started to run down it and I looked into every room as I passed. There was a bedroom with bunk beds, another bedroom with bunk beds and another with bunk beds. "I guess the Doctor like bunk beds." I said, slowing down to start walking. Just as I gave up hope of finding anything other than a bedroom, I turned onto the next corridor and found myself in a corridor of kitchens! Perfect!

I ran into the first one and opened up the fridge. It was filled with custard. "I guess he has a different type of food in each one." I said, hoping I was right. Before I went to the next kitchen I opened up the freezer, just out of curiosity to find it filled with fish fingers. "Seriously?" I muttered before shutting it and moving onto the next kitchen. But to my disappointment, every single fridge was filled with custard, and every single freezer was filled with fish fingers. "Well, I guess I'll have to make do." I said glumly. So all I had was a bowl of custard. I was actually the best custard I'd ever had. So after I finished I decided to go looking around some more. I found that the next corridor was rooms that looked like different versions of the main control room. "Wow. This is so cool!" I yelled, glad no one could here me.

So after what seemed like hours of exploring fun, the voice of the Doctor echoed through the speakers on the corridor of what appeared to be storage rooms. "Maina, if you could try and find your way back to the main control room, that would save me having to delete all of my corridors until you suddenly appear, thanks." So I ran back the way I had come. Within a few minutes, I was running down the stairs to the control panel where I saw the Doctor, Rory and Amy, all covered in slime. "Yuck! What is that stuff!" I said. Seconds later a horrific stench hit me. I plugged my nose and assumed it was coming from the slime.

"This is what happens when you make one of those creatures explode." Amy said, glaring at the Doctor and sounding very annoyed.

"Hey! Don't you go complaining. I told you to stay with her, but you had to come see what was going on." The Doctor said defensively. "Well anyway, we appear to be dealing with the Slitheen. I've seen them so many times it's getting to be a bit annoying. Well anyway, I have no idea why they're here. And what they appear to have done with the human race. Unless they've killed them all to make skin suits..." the Doctor said, trailing off a bit.

"Kill them? Skin suits?" I said, getting even more scared each time. "I'm going to go upstairs to one of the bedrooms, and I'm not ever going to come out!" I yelled, running up the stairs again.

"No! Maina wait!" Amy yelled, running after me.

I ran into the bedroom I had claimed for myself earlier on, and locked the door. I heard Amy banging on the other side. "Come on Maina! You can't stay in there forever. Please come out!" she pleaded. I sat down on the lower bunk of the bunk bed.

"Nope. Never gonna come out. It's safe in here! I have everything I need!" I yelled, looking around to see what else was in the room. There was a chest of drawers, an en suite, and a book shelf filled with books. They all appeared to be written in some sort of foreign language. "You can't just stay in there forever! You'll need to come out at some point!" Amy yelled, continuing to bang.

"I might, but I've been known to be able to go for long periods of time without eating! So at the moment, I'm good!" I yelled back. "And I stole some custard earlier! So I'm not coming out of here for a LONG time!"

I got up and decided to look at the books to see if there was a book in English. There was one, but the title was 'Sever Medical Conditions.' And I didn't really want to read that. Eventually took out one of the foreign books and started looking at it and wondering what all the markings meant. I sighed and wished I could understand it. Eventually Amy stopped banging, and I heard her walking away. I picked up my stolen custard and foreign book, then opened up the door and ran down the corridors and ran as fast as I could.

At this point, Amy realized I was planning on going to a different room and started to run after me. I ran into a random room and locked the door. Unfortunately, I chose a room that appeared to have a broken light bulb, so I couldn't see anything. I walked around with my arms outstretched, felling around for something to hide behind or under. The room was basically empty. "Great." I muttered. "I had to pick the worst room to lock myself in." I then heard footsteps outside the door. "Maina?" I heard Amy yell. "Are you in one of these rooms?" I heard what appeared to be a key clicking in a door lock. Suddenly the door swung open and light flooded in.

Amy was standing there, grinning. I looked around for something to hide behind, but there was nothing. "Ah. I'm glad I asked the Doctor for the key to all the rooms. Come on Maina. Nothing is gonna happen to you. Just make sure you stay inside while we're on this version of Earth. That should be a while, but after we find out what has happened we can go wherever you would like to go. Come on." Amy said, trying to coax me out. I slowly walked out into the main corridor.

"Race you back!" I yelled before running in the direction of the main control room.

"Oi! You had a head start!" she yelled. After yelling stuff back and forth to each other for about 10 minutes, we managed to get back to the main control room. "I WON! I WON!" I yelled back to Amy.

"Only because you started before me!" Amy said competitively.

"So which room did she hide in?" the Doctor asked after turning around to see me cheering. Amy couldn't say a word at first because she was panting, so I answered.

"I hid in an empty room. She found me in seconds..." I muttered, slightly embarrassed. I walked down the stairs to join him and Rory.

"Well, maybe next time you want to hide while Amy has the key, one of the storage rooms would be a better choice." He muttered so only I could hear. I grinned. It was obvious that I was going to be having a lot of fun on the T.A.R.D.I.S.


	3. S1: Fairy Tales

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." I muttered back. "So, you were saying something about skin suits?" I asked, making my voice it's normal pitch again. "Yes. The Slitheen are crafty creatures, able to kill the dominant race of a planet, take the skin off their body and hide inside it, making a skin suit. Like I said, crafty creatures. There is only one way to find if they've either killed the entire human race or merely captured them. The only way is for someone to go undercover. That person of course will be me, seeing as you lot are all so fragile. I'd be able to survive their poison claws, were as one of you would die instantly. We just have to find some kind of way of disguise." The Doctor said.

We all thought for a while about how the Doctor would be able to sneak in disguised a Slitheen, whatever it was. (Well, everyone else was, I was mostly thinking about how I'd be able to get back to my original life unhurt, or how I'd be able to re-adjust. Then I started thinking about the more important matter.) And the idea suddenly hit me. "Hey, me could be able to do what they do. Make a skin suit!" I said, hoping they wouldn't think it the stupidest idea ever.

"Well, we could possibly do that. But it would take a lot of work. And we'd need a bait to lure them over to the T.A-" the Doctor started to say. "Maybe I could to it! I want to take part in this properly, and not just be some fraidy cat!" I yelled, feeling a sudden rush for adventure.

"Well, you are the fastest of all of us." The Doctor agreed. Of course, when it came time for me to be the bait, that rush was gone. Before I completely disappeared from sight, I turned back and saw Amy giving me a thumbs up, the Doctor pointing to where they 'lived' and Rory waving. I then turned back, and ran the way the Doctor had told. I turned round the last bend, and saw a whole camp of green creatures, with big black eyes that blinked the wrong way, and pink lips, and gigantic claws! Once I walked so they could see me, I yelled "COME AND GET ME YOU BIG UGLY GREEN MONSTERS!" then turned around and ran for my life. I heard squabbling behind me, and only one ran to get me. 'Yes!' I thought. 'The plan is working perfectly.'

The rush for adventure had returned, meaning I was running even faster than before. After a few minutes, I could see the T.A.R.D.I.S! Yes! I was safe! I tripped over seconds away from the T.A.R.D.I.S, which made everyone extremely nervous. I then quickly got up, and managed to inside. I gasped with relief and then collapsed onto the steps. I heard a monsterous scream, before I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up 10 minutes later (apparently) to find myself ontop of the lower bunk bed in the room I'd chosen. I saw the foreign book on the floor next to me, open on the page I last looked at. I got up, picked up the book, and walked out of the room down the stairs to the main control room. "What language is this? I've been looking at it, but it makes no sense to me. I really want to read whatever this book is!" I said.<p>

"Ah, so you were the one who took an interest in one of my books. I figured it might be you. Amy and Rory never have. That book is in Gallifreyan. I am from the planet Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord. It's how I got this time machine." The Doctor said. I heard a sad tone in his voice towards the end of the sentence. I didn't want to be nosey so I didn't ask why he was so sad. "Could you teach me? Please?" I asked. The Doctor turned and stared at me for a while. I thought at first that he was mad, but his serious face turned into a smile. "You're really desperate to read those books aren't you?" he asked, grinning.

"Yep!" I said, giving him a big smile. "So..." I continued, handing him the book.

"Oh, you can't start with this one. I'll go get the alphabet book, this one is way to complicated for a beginner." He grinned, running down a set of stairs beneath the T.A.R.D.I.S. While he was gone, I turned to Rory. "So what happened to the Slitheen?" I asked.

"Well we did managed to knock it out long enough to skin it, but as soon as we got the skin off, both the skin and body melted." He replied, a little disappointed.

"Oh. Well, we'll think of another idea!" I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Just then, the Doctor came up the stairs.

"I found it!" he yelled happily.

"Yay!" I yelled. I immediately forgot about the fact that I almost died for nothing. I sat down on one of the seats on the side of the control panel. The Doctor joined me, and we spent about an hour of me trying and succeeding to learn Gallifreyan. After we finished for the day, I got up and started to read the words written on the control panel. I continued to get better at the reading, which was quite pleasing.

So that I could practice, the Doctor dug out some of his old childhood story books and fairy tales, Snow White and the 7 Keys of Doomsday, The Three Little Sontarans, and The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. While everyone else was trying to think of ideas, I was reading my new story books. While I was half way through The Three Little Sontarans, Amy came up with an idea. "Why don't you just use the scanner screen? That's what you do usually." As soon as Amy said that, I was kind of annoyed. I had almost had poison claws in my back, then it turns out it was all for nothing, then it turns out might not have had to do that at all?

After a 5 minute long awkward silence, the Doctor walked up to the screen, switched it on, and after he pressed a bunch of buttons, I saw the camp I had been to earlier that day. By this point it was night, so there were no Slitheen walking around. We scanned a bunch of rooms, and we eventually found what was left of the human race. I gasped. "That's just..."


	4. S1: Hide and seek in the city!

"That's just..." I started to say. I couldn't finish my sentence. That's how disgusting it was. There were two giant halls with mud floor. The first one was filled with about 90-100 adults, while the other one was filled with the same amount of children. Some of the bodies weren't even living. One body that belonged to a child was half way through decomposition. Eventually I just couldn't look at it anymore. I went and sat on the opposite side so I couldn't see the horrific sight. I couldn't believe it. That was going to happen to Earth one day. "What year is that?" I asked in more of a whisper.

"3052. The year the Slitheen try and fail to take over Earth." The Doctor replied.

"I'm going upstairs. I can't stand it anymore." I whispered, running up the stairs and going into my bedroom. I sat down on the bottom bunk and started to read again. I managed to finish The Three Little Sontarans, and I started The Dalek Emperor's New Clothes, before I drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, woke up and almost had a heart attack before remembering where I was. I finished The Dalek Emperor's New Clothes before getting up and searching for something other than fish fingers and custard. I (unfortunately) found nothing. I began to wonder if I would ever eat anything other than fish fingers and custard, and I slumped myself down into a chair around the table and just stared at the wall for what felt like hours. I then heard footsteps, and minutes later, Amy appeared. "Hello." I grumbled.<p>

"Hello!" she replied cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful? All we have to eat is fish fingers and custard, and the remaining human race have to live in a disgusting muddy hall." My stomach growled.

"Didn't you notice the cupboards?" she asked. I turned around and saw five giant cupboards. She opened up on of the doors and it was filled with food other than fish fingers and custard! "YES!" I yelled, jumping up and grabbing a packet of Ready Salted crisps. Amy started to laugh.

"Rory did that exact same thing first time he was on board." She said, still laughing. I grinned before taking out more food. After I was finished, we both walked down the hall and down the stairs to see the Doctor groaning, with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't figure out how to save them. I just can't." He replied miserably.

"Well, you'll eventually think of something. Just don't give up!" I said in a bad attempt to cheer him up. I saw Amy look at me in confusion, indicating that she had no idea where I was going with that. To be honest, I didn't either. Whenever I was cheering people up, I usually didn't. But funnily enough, my failure managed to cheer them up. But this time, it seemed like failing was not going to work. "It's not like you can just immediately think of something. I didn't notice the cupboards in the kitchen this morning. Amy had to point them out. I sat on the table miserable for hours! Misery doesn't solve anything!" I said. He was still miserable. However, Amy started to turn bright red. It looked like she was holding in laughter. I couldn't blame her. I would have laughed at that story. "I gave up on having an exciting life a long time ago. How long have you been doing this?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Alright, I give up. Just be miserable then." I continued. I walked out the T.A.R.D.I.S doors and started to run to go exploring in the city. "I guess he isn't as cool as I thought." I muttered.

Eventually I managed to make it to the city. It was filled with skyscrapers that went up so high you couldn't see the top. "So this is the future..." I muttered. I felt like a tourist, walking around muttering "Wow." As I went along. There was a little cafe with the door still open. I decided to go and take a look inside of it. It basically looked like a 21st century cafe. I picked up one of the menus and looked at all the options. It was basically exactly like back in my own time. I put down the menu and walked out of the cafe and continued to look around. There was a poster on the wall of one of the buildings. It had a picture of a Slitheen with the caption 'Slitheens: They aren't here to hurt us.' But I guess now they knew they were wrong. After a long time of exploring, I heard running and yelling. I ran to the nearest skyscraper climbed through the open window to hide. As the person got closer I recognised the voices. Amy and Rory had come looking for me. "MAINA! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!" I heard Amy yell. I heard footsteps get close and someone walked inside the building. It was Rory. He found me instantly. "I found her Amy!" he yelled. I mumbled bad words as I got up and walked outside to see a relieved Amy. I walked behind them back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. The Doctor greeted me cheerfully. "Hello!"

"You're in a good mood." I muttered sourly.

"Because I figured it out!" he continued happily.

"I knew you would though. But you didn't listen to me."

"Well anyway, I have a plan now!" he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I won't be writing for a few days because I'll be over at a friend's house. So until I return. BYE!<strong>_


	5. S1: Not so happy ending

**As of today, I will be writing this story every other day. I'm working on this and a new story at the same time, and it's proving to be difficult working on two. I will be continuing this one for a while hopefully.**

"I have a plan now!" the Doctor said, grinning.

An hour later, the Doctor and I were walking along to the 'camp'. "I can't believe we're doing this." I muttered.

"Come on! I do this everyday! It always works out!" the Doctor said. Despite the fact I heard a little bit of uneasiness in his words, I believed them and continued walking. A little while later we had reached the 'camp'. I still felt kind of uneasy, but I was determined to save the human race.

This time I hid in the trees while the Doctor distracted them. Five of the disgusting creatures chased after him. I snuck round to where the halls were and I squirted all the Slitheen that spotted me with vinegar. Apparently they were made of calcium, and I knew that the calcium would have a reaction to the vinegar. It continued to work each time.

After I had squirted (and destroyed) almost every single Slitheen on the camp, I walked into the first hall. It was the one filled with children. Using the sonic screwdriver (which the Doctor had given me earlier.) I unlocked the chains of all the living children.

I then proceeded to the adult hall and did the same. Some parents and children were reunited, some adults had the heart breaking news there child had died, and some children had the heart breaking news either one or both of their parents had died. I sighed, wishing that there didn't have to be news of that sort of thing.

I led the group out to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I found the everyone waiting with five piles of goo. I then grinned, watching everyone as they walked to the city. "Are there more people around the world in halls like what they were locked in?" I asked.

"No. Everyone else was just killed." The Doctor replied sadly. I gasped. I figured there were different camps. But that wasn't the case. I sighed, then got into the T.A.R.D.I.S. Minutes later, the Doctor followed and we were off to somewhere else.


	6. S1: Concussion

Yawning, I sat up. It was my third day on the T.A.R.D.I.S. I grinned. I'd been having such an adventure. I looked at the alarm clock which sat on my chest of drawers. It was 5:13 am T.A.R.D.I.S time. I figured since I had been wearing my school uniform since the day I got on the T.A.R.D.I.S, I should probably look for some sort of room which would have more clothes.

I got up and wandered down the now familiar corridors. I checked the mental map I had made. I was currently walking through the corridor of kitchens. I decided to run ahead; otherwise it would take me a while to get beyond where I had been. Once I was no longer in familiar territory, I was opening every door and seeing what was inside. I found cuddly toys, blankets, books, photos, and anything but clothes. Just as I was about to give up, I found a corridor with names written on the doors.

I walked past what seemed like 100 rooms before I found rooms with familiar names. 'Amy Pond.' One said, so I figured I was going in the right direction. I saw 'Rory Pond-Williams' and laughed. Just last night I'd heard Rory and the Doctor arguing about how his name was Williams, not Pond. I then found a door with my name on it. 'Maina Smith-Matthews' it read.

I opened up the door and smiled. It was a room filled with clothes. Some of them seemed to change. I realized that it must depend on what I wanted at the moment; otherwise it was just going to keep changing. I closed my eyes and imagined my favourite outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans, a long blue top with a black vest and a tie with red skulls and cross bones on it. I opened my eyes again and smiled. There it was hanging on the rack.

After exploring a bit further, I decided to go back and show off to Amy. I found the kitchen corridor and went into the one that I usually found her in and there she was, sitting and eating. "What time is it?" I asked, wondering how long I'd been away.

"Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S time is 8:15." She replied calmly.

I gasped. "I spent that long exploring?" I walked over to the cupboard, still in a bit of a panic and opened it up, grabbing stuff and throwing it on the table. I sat down and started to eat. "I like your tie." Amy said while I half cried, half panicked. She grinned at me.

"I got up at 5:13."I said to her. She didn't see that surprised or worried.

"In your first few days you tend to wake up quite early. I remember doing it." She replied. I calmed down a bit.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For the comment about my tie. It's one of my favourites." She smiled at me.

"It's ok." She replied before getting up and, no doubt, heading down to the control room.

I finished my food quickly and ran down to join them. I tripped over the last few steps and fell onto the console floor. "Owww." I said quietly, trying to make sure no one could hear me. I stood up as quickly as I could.

Suddenly, my nose started to spurt out blood. The blood shot out at an alarming rate. I half screamed, half cried. After a minute or so, I was feeling light headed. I started to fall. "She's losing too much blood! Quick! Someone catch her!" I heard Rory yell. I then felt myself being hauled up. I looked up to see who caught me. It was the Doctor. As I looked up, blood shot out at him. I felt myself falling, then, nothing.

* * *

><p>"OWWWWWW!" I screamed, sitting up. "What happened?" I asked. A circle of unfamiliar faces surrounded me. Some of the faces didn't appear to be human. "Who are you people? What are you doing here? Why am I here? I can't remember anything!"I yelled.<p>

"Shhhh, shhhh, calm down, calm down. It's ok Maina. You'll be ok. Just calm down. I'll explain what happened. Just calm down." said a familiar female voice.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WON'T BE QUIET!" I yelled. I screamed for a while. I then decided to have the familiar person tell me what happened. The last thing I could remember was seeing a police phone box. A blue box. "What happened?" I asked finally.

"Well, it all started last Wednesday." The woman said. I turned and saw her. As the woman told the story, I began to remember her.

* * *

><p>"Why am I in the hospital?" I asked nervously.<p>

"Well after you squirted blood on him, the Doctor panicked and dropped you, giving you a serious concussion. So not only did you have that, you also lost and incredible amount of blood." Amy said. I glared at the Doctor. He looked a bit sheepish.

"But who are these cat people?" I asked.

"They are the hospital's nurses. It's ok. You're in safe hands." The Doctor said. I finally relaxed.

"How long will I be recovering?" I asked, turning to one of the nurses.

"You should be able to leave in about a month." She replied.

"A MONTH?" I yelled. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "You guys might as well leave and come back a month later." I said, turning to the Doctor, Amy and Rory. The Doctor nodded and took Amy and Rory to the T.A.R.D.I.S, which was parked in front of the window in my room. I sighed. It was going to be a boring month.

* * *

><p>A month later, I woke up to the familiar sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S materializing. My eyes were open in an instant. I jumped out of my bed. Now I'd finally be able to go back adventuring. I got up uneasily and walked towards it. The doors opened and I walked in. I tore off the hospital gown which covered my blood stained clothes. I groaned before walking over to Amy and giving her a hug. "Hello!" I said happily. She looked exactly like she did when the dropped me off.<p>

"We just dropped you off at the hospital. How was that month by the way?" she asked.

"I mostly slept." I explained. "By the way, hospital food gets a 9.5." she laughed. I walked up the stairs to the console and sat down on the seat that was on the edge of the room.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Definitely." I said. With that, we took off, leaving the hospital behind.


	7. S2: Planet of the Rainbow Squids?

**I apologize for the fact that a) I didn't upload this yesterday and b) this is such a short chapter. I was away all day yesterday and I didn't get to finish this. But I will upload more tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>"So where are we now?" I asked. I stood up from my seat and looked at the scanner. We had landed on a planet that appeared to be a calm, peaceful plain. Purple, green and blue birds flew in the sky. I sighed. It looked so serene. "Can I go out there? It looks alright." I asked hopefully. The Doctor sighed, the walked towards the doors, opened them and walked out.<p>

"IT'S ALRIGHT!" he yelled in. I smiled then ran out to join him.

I sighed at the tranquillity of the new planet. "What's this place called?" I asked, feeling as thought nothing could go wrong.

"Well, it's rather appropriately named Tranquil. And it is all tranquil, until you meet the locals..." the Doctor replied, trailing off and looking to the left. I followed his gaze. Standing to our left was a group of what appeared to be multi coloured rainbow squids. I almost burst out laughing. Each one had a ridiculous haircut. The Doctor could sense that I was going to laugh and he stopped me with a glare. Immediately I looked away from them so I wouldn't be tempted. Unfortunately, at that precise moment, Amy and Rory emerged from the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"What are those ridiculous things?" Amy asked, laughing. I almost fainted. That was it. We were going to be dead in a matter of minutes. The two of the squid things moved forward and grabbed her by the arms. She realized what she had done.

"You must be punished. You mock the mighty Hou-Ba tribe!" the biggest squid said, moving towards her. Immediately the remaining squids came forward with spears and lances. This made me even more nervous.

I let out a small cry. All of them turned to me. I let out a longer cry. I knew I was next. I broke down and started to properly cry. Tears and everything. I sat down and huddled in a small ball and cried into my knees. I could feel twelve pairs of eyes on me, but I didn't care. I was going to die. Next thing, I felt something slimy hit me on the head. Then, for what had to be the fourth time since I'd started travelling with the Doctor, I fell into unconsciousness.


	8. S2: What just happened?

I woke up in what appeared to be a jail cell. Amy was in standing, her hands in really tight handcuffs, the Doctor was sitting down, muttering something, and Rory was pulling on the bars and yelling "LET US OUT!" I sat up. My head throbbed.

"Owww! This is just like when I got a nose bleed!" I said. The Doctor looked up at the sound of my voice. I stood up and started to brush my clothes off. I remembered there was no point. They were already stained with blood. "So, miss 'what are those ridiculous things' look what you did!" I said grumpily.

"Oi!" Amy said defensively. I sat down next to the Doctor.

"What happened after I got knocked out?" I asked.

"They put Amy in handcuffs, marched her away, ordered us to follow them, then one of them picked you up and brought you here, then they dragged the T.A.R.D.I.S to their 'Unknown Alien Technologies' facility." He replied. I groaned. We weren't going to be going anywhere for a long time.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I tossed up my stress ball. I landed softly in my hands. I threw it up in the air again. As soon as it landed again, I gave it a squeeze. I was so annoyed right now. The rainbow squids (The Doctor said they were tramilians) had decided I should be put in a separate cell from everyone else. I cried as they dragged me away from everyone else. They, however didn't make a fuss. This is what annoyed me. I guessed they were sick of me already. I lay down on the bench at the back of my cell. I started to cry. I didn't do it loudly. I already had a giant bump on my head. I didn't want another. Minutes later, I fell asleep while crying.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A long time later<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, as I usually did, by falling off my bench. I heard what appeared to be gibberish as my breakfast was delivered. A day after they'd moved me to a new cell, I stopped being able to understand a word they said. I walked towards the bars and picked up my breakfast. I went back to my bench ad sat down. I sighed. I was never getting out of here. Just as I shoved the first mouthful of my disgusting meal in my mouth, I saw Amy. She ran up to the bars in front of my cell. I thought I was day dreaming. I probably was. I continued to eat my disgusting meal. "Maina?" she said. I looked up.<p>

"Yes daydream?" I asked.

"I'm not a daydream. Come on Maina. The Doctor's almost here. We're breaking you out." She said. I didn't move.

"Daydream, I don't believe you any more. Didn't you ever hear the story of the boy who cried wolf? You told me this every morning for a while. Eventually you stopped. But now you're doing it again. Not funny. I don't believe you anymore." I said. I gave up eating. I put my slop on my bench, got up and walked towards the bars. "I don't believe you. You lied to many times." I said. My daydream of Amy slapped me.

"Maina! You're hysterical!" she cried. I clutched my face.

"THAT REALLY HURT!" I yelled. "Wait a minute, that really hurt. Amy! It is you! How come it's taken so long for you to get me out? It's felt like two years that we've been trapped here!" I said, trying to give her a hug through the bars.

"That's because it has been. For you. We escaped The day after you got moved." She replied. Her words hurt more than the slap. I gasped and stumbled away from her. A tear came to my eye. I fought it back. Now was not the time for crying. Not when I was angry.

"You left? YOU LEFT ME HERE ON MY OWN?" I yelled. I sat down again. Amy looked sheepish.

"You were a high security prisoner. Apparently they sensed something different in you." Amy said. I was still struggling over the fact they left me.

"YOU LEFT ME!" I yelled again. Seconds later the Doctor came and unlocked my cell.

"Come on Maina! We only have a little bit of time before the guards come!" he yelled. I refused to move. Rory came running and bashed into the Doctor. I didn't even laugh at that, I was so angry. Because I refused to move, the Doctor and Rory came, each grabbed me by the hand and dragged me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "!" I kicked and screamed. But they didn't let me go. I saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. The time machine I had wanted to be on for so long, but now I wanted to be anywhere except on it. They managed to pull me in.

* * *

><p>Then I couldn't remember what happened, or why I was angry with them. I stood up and looked around. It was just as I remembered it. "I'm exhausted." I suddenly said. The tiredness just hit me. I walked up the stairs and got into a pair of pyjamas which was lying on my bed. I got in bed, then went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up and got dressed. I didn't feel hungry, so I went immediately down to the control room. Amy, Rory and the Doctor were having a conversation when I got there. I hid at the top of the stairs and listened in.<p>

"Did we really have to leave her behind?" Amy asked.

"Yes. It was that or got re-captured and not rescue her two years later. By that point they assessed her as safe, so she wasn't as high security." The Doctor replied. Amy looked gloomy.

"I just wish we didn't have to wipe her memory. If we hadn't gone there, we wouldn't need to wipe her memory." Amy said.

"Amy does have a point there. Why did we go there anyway?" Rory asked.

"Well, I didn't take us there. The T.A.R.D.I.S. did. It tried to teach Maina about her secret past. But she can't know. Not yet." The Doctor said. "She shouldn't know who she truly is yet. She's supposed to in two years time. Besides, as well as not remembering what happened, she also had her age reversed. She's 14 again." He finished.

"Who I am?" I muttered, confused.

"She should be waking up now." The Doctor said. Amy started to walk up the stairs. I quickly ran down to the corridor of kitchens and headed into the first kitchen. I opened up a cupboard and put food on the table. Amy walked in. "Hi!" I said.

"Hi." She replied gloomily.

"Someone's not in a good mood!" I said, before starting to eat. I smiled a fake smile at her as she sat down with a cup of tea. I then started to eat. I wondered what the Doctor meant by discover who I really was. Well, I was going to find out in two years. I sighed as I ate. It was best to forget about it. Or at least try.

* * *

><p><strong>Internet cookies and a high five for those who saw my Little Shop of Horrors reference!<strong>


	9. S3: Amy's Birthday

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. 6:15 am. Perfect. I got dressed and got out of bed. I quickly grabbed some food from one of the kitchens, then went down the stairs to the main control. I ran (carefully) down the steps and saw the carefully wrapped boxes. I went to the biggest one, and looked at the label. It read 'To Amy, from Maina.' I smiled, then opened up the box and jumped inside, sealing it behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Amy!" Rory and the Doctor yelled as she came down the stairs.<p>

"Where's Maina?"I heard Amy asked cautiously. She was obviously expecting something surprising from me.

"Maina went to go get her other present. She said to start without her." Rory said. I heard footsteps get closer. It was just as I had guessed. Amy wanted to open the biggest present first.

"I wonder what it is." Amy muttered. I heard the tearing of the ribbon and the lid started to open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" I yelled, jumping up from the box, holding a birthday cake. Amy went stumbling backwards. Rory had to catch her. The Doctor and I couldn't stop laughing. He helped me step out of the box. I gave him the cake and went to give Amy a hug. "Happy birthday!" I said. Amy started to laugh. I grinned. "Sorry for scaring you by the way." I said, stepping back.

"I don't mind. I t just means that I'm going to get revenge one day." Amy said. I walked over to the Doctor, took the cake from him and showed it to Amy.

"Off to the kitchen!" I said. I lead the way down the corridor and into the kitchen. I opened up a drawer and found a knife. I cut the cake into 4 pieces and gave them all out. I sighed as I sat down in one of the chairs. "So which present are you going to open next?" I asked Amy.

"A tiny one. Because I know none of you can hide in it!" Amy said. I laughed. It was starting out as a fun day.

* * *

><p>I sat looking at the scanner for the next few hours. I still felt kind of bad for scaring Amy, so the Doctor and I decided to take her someplace she might enjoy. So far, I'd seen 15 different options, and each on had something wrong with it. The first one looked perfect, but the Doctor said that its inhabitants were quite nasty. Giant, vicious rainbow squids. The second one again, looked perfect but the air was poisonous to humans. Each one had a difficult problem with it. I was about to give up. Then the Doctor showed me the 16th planet.<p>

"Basically a spa planet. It's a crystalline resort planet called Midnight. The exposed surface of which is bathed in X-tonic radiation due to its close orbit around its sun. I went here before once, to go on a shuttle bus to see the Sapphire Waterfall. Lets just say, the bus broke down, and four people ended up dying. If you do choose this planet, we'll have to be sure to warn Amy and Rory not to go on that shuttle bus!" The Doctor said in a tone of warning.

"Well, I choose here! It seems like a lovely place." I said, mesmerized with the look of it. I then ran to go get Amy and Rory. "AMY! I HAVE ANOTHER SURPRISE FOR YOU!" I yelled as I ran down the corridors. I looked in every room as I ran. I couldn't find them anywhere. I turned around and started to run back.

Eventually I did find them. They were walked down the corridor. "Amy!" I cried out. She turned around. Exhausted, I stopped next to her. Eventually, I got my breathe back and explained to them I'd requested the Doctor take us somewhere special for her. She looked excited and we all went back to the main control room. "I found them!" I yelled as I entered the room. I quickly (But carefully) ran down the stairs.

"So has Maina explained what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. She requested you take us somewhere special for my birthday, and she chose a spa planet and we'd have a whole week there alone while you and Maina go off on a adventure." Amy said.

"But you will come and get us at the correct time, right? I mean, you almost ended up leaving Maina at the hospital for a year!" Rory said, sounding a bit nervous at the prospect of staying on a alien planet for more than a week. I however, ignored that fact.

"Yes, I will get you at the correct time! And by the way, no matter what anyone on that planet out there says, do not go on the shuttle bus that goes to the Sapphire Waterfall! It's a disaster!" The Doctor said.

Amy nodded and pulled Rory out of the door. I watched on the scanner and saw Amy pull her husband through the corridors. I laughed. Typical of Amy, taking the lead.

"So why have you told them not to take the shuttle? I mean, surely what happened to you will only happen once? Most things like that are once in a lifetime." I asked.

"Exactly. I took them to the day I went on that shuttle. That's why I told them not to go on it." the Doctor replied. He appeared to go off into a little daydream, as if he was remembering that day. "So where are we going then?" The Doctor asked suddenly, startling me.

"Anywhere! But not a place where I'll end up getting my head hit. My head is really sore today for some reason." I muttered. The Doctor nodded, and set off around the console. I clung onto the side rail as the floor started shaking, and I heard the noise I'd become so used to.


	10. S3: The London Eye Freak Out

I screamed with joy as we went whirling through the vortex. We came to an abrupt stop. I went to the scanner and looked at it. We were in the night sky. "Is it ok for me to go and sit by the door and stare out?" I asked. I turned around to find the Doctor had disappeared. "Doctor?" I asked. I saw a set of stairs which I hadn't really noticed before, leading underneath the glass floor.

I ran down them to see the Doctor fiddling with some cables. "Can I go sit on the 'doorstep'?" I asked. I must have startled him, because he ended up electrocuting himself.

"OWW!" he cried out, before turning to me and ushering me up the stairs. "Yes, yes, you can sit on the door step, but just don't fall out, but you shouldn't because of the protectors shields. Just don't lean out to far." The Doctor said before running back down the stairs. I ran through what had just happened in my head, then I opened up the doors and sat down. It was a gorgeous view. I sighed contently.

"I love this ship. Everything is just so amazing." I said happily. I leaned against one of the door frames. I think I was just about to fall asleep when it was the Doctor's turn to scare me. He silently ran and jumped down next to me. I screamed and ended up falling out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "DOCTOR!" I screamed as I fell, out of the safety shield, and into the plain old space, filled with its toxic air and black holes. I watched as the Doctor reached out to try and grab my hand, but failed. I would have been crying, if I could.

As I fell through the last of the safety shield, I felt the space around me start to feel funny. Like it was pulling my arms and legs, then letting them snap back into place. I felt like a stretchy doll. I actually managed to scream this time though. As I did, my lungs burned, making me scream even more. I watched as the T.A.R.D.I.S got closer to me. I

felt the atmosphere around me go back to normal. The Doctor reached out for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me back in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Once I was back inside, I sat on the stairs and started to cry. It took me a while before I could say anything. "It felt like my legs and arms were being pulled and let go again. When I screamed it made my lungs burn. It hurt a lot." I said quietly when I could finally speak.

"It's ok. That won't happen anymore Maina. I promise you, next time I won't scare you, I promise." He said, patting me on the back. I stopped crying.

"But you said you always lie." I whimpered.

"Oh, now you chose the one time to listen to something I say." He replied, a bit annoyed. I wiped my eyes.

"It's ok. But please don't ever scare me like that again. I didn't like falling out of the T.A.R.D.I.S." I whispered. He nodded before standing up again. I went and shut the doors, and the Doctor started to run around the controls, flicking levers and pressing buttons. I stood in front of the scanner and watched it as we went whirling through the vortex again.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, we had arrived on Earth. The Doctor had taken me to December 9th London in 2009. "I was here on that day. I remember my mum and I went Christmas shopping. We had an amazing time. I wondered why I saw someone who looked like an older version of me." I said.<p>

"Then we have to go find you!" The Doctor said. He grabbed my hand and we went running through the streets of London, looking for a younger version of me.

"I saw myself by the Tower of London." I recalled, as we ran to find myself. We eventually got there. After five minutes of looking around, we found me. I felt tempted to wave, but the Doctor stopped me.

"Don't wave! You'll freak yourself out even more!" the Doctor said.

"Where should we go then? I've seen myself and I do want to do something here." I asked.

"Well, we could go on the London Eye. Did you get a chance to go on that with your mum?" the Doctor asked.

"No. The queue was too long. I was so upset." I said, remembering my disappointment.

"Well, the people who deal with the queues there owe me a favour. Would you like to go on it today?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"Well, at least I'll get to ride on it today." I said, smiling as we walked to London Eye. When we arrived, the Doctor pushed straight threw the people in the line, dragging me along. They all yelled at him, clearly annoyed. When we reached the front, the Doctor flashed a blank piece of paper at the man. He nodded, letting us past. I smiled as we got onto our own glass compartment. The wheel started to go around. I sat down on one of the benches and smiled. The view up here is amazing!" I said. The Doctor nodded.

"It is. I love to come and get free rides on here when I need time to think. There's nothing more beautiful than a boring old, ordinary London." He said. I nodded.

"Wait, what's that?" I asked, pointing down in the river. It appeared as though some sort of rainbow fish was swimming in the river. The unusual thing was, this fish appeared to be giant. The Doctor raced over next to me.

"That isn't the usual fish." He said staring out the window. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" He asked silently.

"What? What do you think it is?" I said, growing more alarmed.

"Well, I believe that is a tramilian. But what's it doing here? Unless..."

"What? What?" I asked, getting really alarmed.

"I think it's here because of you." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Tramilians make a return! This time in London. In 2009. I based this chapter on something that actually happened to me in London. I thought I saw an older version of me waiting in a queue for the London Eye. I did get a closer look, and she looked nothing like me. But the queue was pretty long. <strong>


	11. S3: I'm a what?

"Me?" I cried, alarmed.

"Well, there is something you should know Maina. To be honest, when you walked onto the T.A.R.D.I.S, I knew exactly who you were. I knew the day was coming but I didn't know how soon. You see, I came across you in your future. Way into your future. You were furious. Not just with me, with everyone. Everything. That creature, has apparently been sent here to search for you, the younger you. Maina, there's something special about you. You see, you're not human. You were just dropped here, to keep you safe. It was supposed to be on your sixteenth birthday you found this out, but I made it come early. You're a Valkyrien." He said. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's a Valkyrien?" I asked.

"A very ancient, very powerful group of sorcerer like warriors. Well, I say warriors. One of the most peaceful races I've ever known." He said, obviously reminiscing about days on their planet.

"So, I'm one of them? Why was I hidden here then?" I asked, confused.

"You are the most powerful of the Valkyriens. That's why. You're also very easily manipulated. That's why you were hidden. They're here looking for you, to see if they can try and use you against the entire universe. We can't let them find you." He said. I nodded, sitting down again.

"But wait, if my race are so powerful, then why am I on Earth?" I asked, confused.

"Your race were captured and tortured. Some stranger managed to get a hold of you and hide you here." He replied. I gasped. I was the last person free of a powerful race of aliens. I was alien. Alien. After what felt like hours, we were finally back down on the ground. The Doctor dragged me out and towards the rainbow squid. Suddenly, we stepped through what felt like a cold waterfall, and every single person around us disappeared.

I stopped and stared around. "Only aliens can get in here." He said, answering the question that had formed in my mind. I then started to run after the disappearing rainbow shape. For no reason, I jumped on top of it and punched it. It went flying underneath the surface. I, however stayed floating on top of the surface of the water.

"This is so cool!" I said to the Doctor. He stood at the side, and looked like he was going to start laughing. I jumped back onto the pavement. We stepped out of the shield walked to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way back. Once we were safely inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, I let out a giant yell. "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" I yelled.

"Well, that's just the beginning for you." He replied, walking up the stairs to the console.

"Can we go somewhere else too?" I asked.

"But we should go and get Amy and Rory." He said.

"But! It's only been a day for us! For them it will have been a week! And, we have a TIME MACHINE! We can leave them there for a month and for them it will be a week! Please?" I begged. The Doctor looked like he was deliberating what to do. "Please?" I asked.

"Alright. But, after what is a week for us, will be a week for them!" he said starting to run around the console. I went up and looked closer at it. It was covered in Gallifreyian. I tried to read some of them, but they were to complicated for me to read.

"What do these markings mean?" I asked, pointing at them.

"Those are instructions, on how to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S." he replied. "And, maybe when you can read Gallifreyian a bit better, you'll be able to help me fly it." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Why aren't you flying it anymore?" I asked.

"Because we've landed. Take a look at the scanner." He said, pointing to the other side of the console. I got up and walked over to the scanner. I saw the Earth and stars. I walked to the doors and opened them.

"You're not gonna scare me again, are you?" I asked, turning around to see the Doctor had disappeared, just like before. I opened up the doors and did something I never thought I'd do again. I put one foot out, and stepped out into space. This time I floated. I grinned. This was so much fun. I turned around and went to step inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. I shut the doors behind me, then I went up to my room. Today had been such a fun day. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I apologise for the fact that this chapter isn't as long as my others. I'm having a bad case of writer's block, so I'll be back as soon as that's cleared up. I'm really sorry! Bye!<strong>


	12. S3: Amazing

"What time is it?" I asked myself. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 8:59 am. I was starting to wake up later and later. I smiled, before getting up and getting dressed.

* * *

><p>I headed down the corridor to the kitchen. I opened up the doors. I picked up tin of soup and a bottle of coke. I walked over to another cupboard and try and find a pan.<p>

I managed to find one in another kitchen. I ran through all the others, till I eventually found a stove. I put the pot on, fished through the drawers, and found a can opener. I opened up the can, poured the soup in, then turned it on. I sat on one of the chairs around the table in the centre of the room.

I listened for the sound of bubbling, but it was quite a while before that happened. I stood up immediately and turned off the stove. I had to search through even more cupboards, before I found a bowl. And a spoon. I got a cup and poured out my coke. I sat down at the table again, blowing my soup. I sighed. Today was going to be so exciting.

* * *

><p>I ran down the corridor to the main control room. I leaned on the railing. "Where are we going today?" I yelled down. The Doctor looked up.<p>

"Ah! Maina! Well, I was thinking we could go see the third moon of Yapul! It has a truly amazing view. Only very few people are able to see it." He said. I ran down the stairs to join him.

"That sounds amazing!" I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. He started to run round the console in his usual manner (like a maniac) and pulling down levers, pressing buttons. I sat down on the steps and waited for us to stop. After a few minutes, all was silent, and the ground was still. I jumped up and looked the scanner. I gasped.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. The Doctor smiled at me.

"Let's go outside!" He said. He jumped down the stairs and ran to the door, opening it and running out. I followed him as quickly as I could. By the time I got outside, the Doctor was quite a long way away. I ran after him.

"DOCTOR! WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled. He didn't hear me obviously, because he just went fast. I stopped. There was no point in running after him, not while he was so far ahead. I sighed, and turned around. I was about to retreat to the T.A.R.D.I.S, when I noticed that it was further away than the Doctor. "But, but?" I muttered to myself. I heard the sound of twigs crunching behind me.

I spun round, but I saw nothing. I turned back and tried to run to the T.A.R.D.I.S, but it got further and further away from me. I gave up again, so I sat on the ground.

I looked to my left. I could just see the top of his head disappearing. I looked to my right. I could see a tiny T.A.R.D.I.S. "Why won't it let me get closer?" I muttered. Sighing, I lay down on the ground, and looked up at the sky. It looked amazing. The stars looked a lot closer than they did on Earth. "What will I do?" I muttered. I got up and ran to my left. "DOCTOR!" I yelled as loud as I could. He came into view. I could see he had heard me that time. "WAIT FOR ME!" I screamed. I eventually reached him. "Why did you leave me behind?" I demanded.

"Leave you behind? What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do I mean? You left me! I had to run after you!" I yelled.

"You just left the T.A.R.D.I.S!" he said, pointing behind me. I turned around. The T.A.R.D.I.S was directly behind me.

"Oh, well never mind. I guess I'm just a bit tired." I muttered. "Where's the view?" I asked.

"Just a little further ahead." The Doctor said, pointing ahead. I started to run. "Hey! Wait!" he yelled, starting to run after me. I stopped at the edge of a cliff.

* * *

><p>I gasped. "That's amazing." I said.<p>

"I told you the view was amazing. It's inspiring too." I nodded. You could see thousands of stars from the cliff edge. You could also see several planets, that looked like rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. It looked absolutely amazing and incredible. "That planet there, the red ones, are called Sumar, Trymon, and Huma. The blue ones are called Mynom, Filin, and Rumon. And the green ones are called Munar, Umei, and Hamnu. Fun fact, they are all actually made out of crystals." He said.

"Can we get a closer look?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." He said. He started to race back to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"No! Wait for me!" I yelled. But the Doctor had already set off. Immediately, it seemed like he was miles away from me. I started to run after him. I ran for ages, and I couldn't reach the T.A.R.D.I.S. "DOCTOR! COME BACK!" I yelled. As soon as I yelled that, he turned around, and I started to get closer to him.

"I'm not that far ahead of you." He yelled back.

"I think something's wrong with me." I said to him once I had caught up.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, it seems like your getting miles ahead of me. Earlier on, it seemed like I was miles away from you, and miles away from the T.A.R.D.I.S. It's kinda scary." I said.

"It must be something with the atmosphere of this moon. It doesn't matter. Come on! Which one do you want to go to?" he asked.

"I want to go to one of the green ones!" I said.

"A bit more specific please?" he asked.

"Hambu?" I asked.

"You mean Hamnu? Yeah sure." He said. He started to do the usual running around the console, giving me a minute to think about what might be wrong with me. It was so strange. "What are you waiting for?" the Doctor said, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh! Yeah. Let's go!" I said, running to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so I know I said I would be away for a while, but I figured out the cause of my writer's block. I felt pressured by myself to upload everyday, so I have decided that I'm still gonna upload stuff weekly at least (Not always this story, so there might be a few weeks were I don't upload this story, but do check out my other stories), that way I don't end up with writer's block.<strong>


	13. MS1: Marina

I woke up, got dressed, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and then ran down the corridor that led to the main control room. I lent on the railing and yelled down "WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY?"

"Well, I was thinking we could- what is that sound?" The Doctor asked. I heard my phone ringing.

"My phone!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and reached under the chair at the side of the console. "Oh! It's my friend Marina. She wants to meet me." I read.

"What date?" the Doctor asked.

"Umm, the 15th of October 2006." I said. I looked down at the console. "Can you teach me?" I asked.

"Teach you what?" he asked.

"Teach me how to fly the T.A.R.D.I.S!" I said.

"Oh. Well, sure. Just watch me." He said. This time, I followed him around the console, watching all he was doing. Ah. Now I understood it. Suddenly he stopped.

"Are we here? Can I go meet with Marina now?" I asked.

"Yes. But you have to promise not to bring her back here. I don't want to have to do the whole explaining thing again. Just meet with her for a bit, then we're off, right?" he said. I nodded. Just drink then we'd go. Just a hot drink.

* * *

><p><strong>I have written a story about Maina and another character of mine. Her name is Marina. (I know, it's a similar name. I didn't think of that :P) I have published the first chapter of that story. It's called The Mighty Who. Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks guys x<strong>


	14. S3: The Planet's Atmosphere

I ran to the doors and threw the open. "Wow." I gasped. As it had looked, the planet looked like it was a green ocean. I stepped out, half expecting to fall through it. But I was surprised to find it solid. I got down on my knees and crawled around. The surface was so smooth.

I got up again, and walked to a large clump of emerald. I pushed it a bit, wondering if it would come apart. It did unfortunately. I tried to put it all back together the way it was, but a tiny piece of emerald snagged into my hand. "OW!" I cried out. Just then the Doctor came out.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"A piece of emerald snagged in my hand when I tried to put this back together." I said, showing him my hand. I then plucked it out of the skin on my hand. From what I saw, I had gotten it all. However, my hand did start bleeding a little. I wiped it on my pant leg and ignored the tiny pain. "Does anyone live on this planet?" I asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"Empty as empty can be. No one's lived here for centuries. I remember I had a friend here. Garantu. Although, he wasn't very interesting. All he did, was sit down all day. Kind of like what humans call a couch potato." He replied. I walked forwards a few paces. "I think I can see the remains." I said. There were several piles of emeralds. Only one pile looked like it used to be a hut of some sort. I shivered. I turned around and suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S looked incredibly far away again. I turned to the Doctor.

"There's something about the atmosphere here that hates me. Can we go somewhere else?" I asked. The Doctor nodded, and we turned around and disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S again. Off we go, through the Time Vortex. Off to somewhere fun. And much more dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short story, but I have a bigger one planned. It's coming soon!<strong>


	15. S4: Who's she?

**I decided to write this story using the plot of the 2011 Doctor Who Christmas Special! It will be coming quite frequently, as this I have looked forward to writing. **

**NOTE: This story is set when Maina is 16, not 14. I decided that she'll still be travelling with the Doctor then. (She has a Ganger taking her place back home.) So yeah. We also find out a bit about Maina's life. Not much, but a bit. If you want to find out more, I give a better description in a different Maina story, called 'The Mighty Who.' If you want to read that, it is a Doctor Who + Mighty Boosh crossover. There will also be more snippets of info on her home life in the following chapters.**

**Anyway, enjoy this story and tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been?" I demanded. The Doctor came in wearing a silver space suit. The head was on backwards. Typical. I rolled my eyes and went to help him in.<p>

"Who's that?" I heard a female voice ask.

"No one!" came the muffled reply from the Doctor space suit. I shut the door politely, making sure not to be seen, then I turned around. Time for my yelling to start.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU SAID HALF AN HOUR, BUT IT'S BEEN 6 HOURS! I'VE BEEN BORED TO TEARS STAYING INSIDE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY POLICEMEN HAVE BEEN KNOCKING ON THE WINDOW AND YELLING FOR ME TO LET THEM IN? 15! BUT NO, I JUST HAVE TO SIT AND HIDE WHILE YOU GOT DO SOMETHING EXCITING!" I yelled. I was in full on anger mode. "YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Sorry! Sorry! It took a little longer than I thought. Plus, I had to get someone to help me find the pone box! Besides, it didn't help with you putting on the alien energy deflector! I had to go through all the police boxes in the area!" came the muffled yell of a reply.

"Umm, you put the alien energy deflector on." I said. I pulled him up the stairs and sat him down on the seat at the side. "I'll fly while you, heal or whatever it is you do while you wear that stupid thing." I said apologetically. I know, I should still be mad at him, but the poor thing. If he had to where a healing space suit thing, then he obviously got quite hurt. And he had to recruit a stranger to help him find the T.A.R.D.I.S. I sighed.

"Thank you." I heard him say, though it sounded like he whispered it, because of the helmet. I smiled. Poor Doctor. Trying to save things but always ending up getting in trouble. Or getting hurt. I then started to do the usual routine for flying. As I got better at flying, the T.A.R.D.I.S helped me. Literally. Sometimes I would be about to press a button, or pull a leaver, and it would do it by itself.

("It means she likes you!" the Doctor had said.)

Sometimes I think she preferred me flying her, because I never left the breaks on. The Doctor may like that sound, but it wasn't right! It always ended up with us crashing, because it wore down the breaks. I smiled and cleared my head of all thoughts, and focused on flying.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we arrived at the destination the Doctor had chosen. He'd managed to be able to take the suit off. I had to help him get the head off. I walked out the doors. We were in an old attic. "Why are we here?" I asked.<p>

"To repay the kind lady who helped me find the T.A.R.D.I.S!" the Doctor exclaimed. He followed me quickly. "Right, I'm going to need your help." He said.

"Why?" I asked. This is how he always got me into trouble. Always.

"You have your special powers and I need to make things move." He replied. I laughed, but reluctantly followed him down the attic stairs. I had a feeling this was going to involve me working a lot more than him.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I go meet them?" I demanded.<p>

"Because! They don't know you!" he replied.

"They don't know you properly either! And besides, it was only the woman who saw you. Not the children. And she didn't even see your face!" I yelled. The Doctor shoved me inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. I grumbled, but didn't argue. Right. Now where had I hidden my sonic screwdriver?

* * *

><p>Right. That was it. I wanted out. I was so bored. I couldn't take it anymore! I slammed open the door. "That's it! I can't stand it! I know I have a whole year's worth of entertainment in here, but I want to come out and talk! I needed time to speak to a living person!" I said. The Doctor looked up from his cables.<p>

"Yes, ok, but just don't come out during the day! I don't want you to scare the children!" The Doctor said. I sat on the floor next to him, and leaned my head on his leg.

"I get so lonely in there." I mumbled. The Doctor took no notice. "Why can't I stay up here and repair the T.A.R.D.I.S?" I asked. "It's better than staying inside. The entertainment systems get boring after you've used every single one 4 times." I said. This time he took notice.

"Well, on Christmas Day you can come down. By the way, you'll have to pretend to be my daughter. Hope that's not a problem." He said. I sat up.

"Of course not! To me it's like you're a dad!" I said. "Can we pretend that all the time? I don't have a real dad anymore. Not since I was 9." I said. Unhappy memories stirred in my mind, floating up to the surface. I tried to forget them, but couldn't. So I just focused on the silence in the room. The Doctor paused, not looking sure of what to say.

"Well, I guess so." He said.

"Can I call you dad?" I asked. He nodded. "But you can just call me Maina." I said happily. I heard the sound of the door opening, and the stairs creaking. "Dad, someone's coming." I muttered. He didn't look up. I assumed he knew who it was. I heard the footsteps coming down the corridor now. I saw a girl who looked a few years younger than me emerge from the door. I tensed up.

"_You were lying about the panthers_." The girl said. I turned and glared at the Doctor.

"Panthers? Seriously?" I exclaimed quietly. Panthers? That had to be the worst. He should have said rainbow squids. I then shuddered as another memory came to mind. I shoved it back into my memory banks, at the back. I'd already seen enough unhappy memories in my mind today. I didn't need another. I stood up, and brushed myself off. "Should I go?" I sarcastically asked the Doctor. He acted as if he hadn't heard my last remark. It hurt me that I couldn't go out on the adventures with him. Now that he'd dropped off Amy and Rory. I always had to stay inside. I hated it. I felt like a chicken, being cooped up in a giant cage. Sure, I had a lot of space, but after roaming the same places over and over, you eventually get bored. Instead the Doctor turned his attention to the girl, which hurt me even more.

"_Famous last words." _He said, still sonicing the T.A.R.D.I.S wires.

"_Why have you got a phone box in your room?"_the girl asked.

"_It's not a phone box, it's my... Wardrobe. I've just painted it to look like a phone box."_ He replied, looking pleased he'd managed to come up with something so quickly.

"Who is she?" the girl asked, pointing her finger at me.

"She is my... what was it again?" he said, turning to me for help. I rolled my eyes. He'd been the one with the idea, and he'd forgotten it already.

"Daughter. Named Maina. Dad, you know I don't like it when you tease me pretending you forgot who I am!" I moaned, acting like I really was his daughter. It was kind of fun actually. Pretending to be someone you're not.

I then heard, clear as day, the sound of ripping paper. Someone was opening the present. I turned to the Doctor and said "I just need to go check something. Be right back." I said, running past the girl, down the hall, down the stairs and out the door.

I ran down the bigger set of stairs to find I was to late. Whoever it was had already gone in. I sighed. A head poked out, and someone came out. It was a little boy. I hid round the wall. He didn't know who I was. He'd probably run in fright. He then deemed it safe for him to go in, grabbed his torch which lay on the floor, and went into the box again. Great. Our Christmas present was ruined. I ran to the box, got on the floor, and slid on the floor.

I went through the box and into the snow. I saw one of the trees had some Christmas baubles, and one of them had fallen and broken. However, it looked too big to be a regular bauble. It was the size of a mini space hopper. I saw two sets of footprints. I sighed, then decided to follow them. The Doctor owed me big time.


	16. S4: Screaming

I sensed something bad was coming. Something bad would happen to this planet, this almost always peaceful planet. I could here the trees, talking. I shouldn't usually be scared of something like that, because I was travelling with the Doctor after all, but he hadn't mentioned anything about talking trees. "Hello?" I muttered.

A sudden hush fell over the trees. They then started to speak a bit faster, and quieter. They were scared of me. I ignored the feeling of uneasiness in my guts and started to follow the tracks of the little boy. We had to get out of here fast.

* * *

><p>A chill flew through the air. I suddenly wished I'd brought my winter hat. And my coat. All I had on was a pair of skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. It was times like this that I hated being alone. I was incredibly scared right now, and I always used to have people with me. Sometimes it was Amy, other times Rory, but most of the time, the Doctor. But now, I had no one. I was all alone. No one to talk to. Apart from the trees. The scary trees.<p>

As I walked on, I began to be able to understand what some of them were saying. Something about the rain that hurts, and waiting for something, or someone. I couldn't making it out properly. I shivered again. Something was deadly wrong about this place.

I eventually found myself at a tower. I ran up the tiny flight of stairs, opened the door and went in. In front of me was a big wooden statue of a King. But I saw it blink. I ignored it, figuring it was my imagination, trying to scare because I was alone. I started to run up the staircase that led to the top of the tower. I was in for a long run.

I found myself facing a door. I shoved with all my might, but it wouldn't budge. I was about to try and use a spell, when the door opened of its own accord. I ran in and continued up to the top. There was something about this tower that wasn't normal. I ignored myself. I had to rescue that little boy, before any harm came to him. I reached the top, and I heard the door behind me shut. I saw the little boy. He looked at me, frightened. A wooden figure of a Queen was moving towards him with what appeared to be a golden halo. It turned and saw me, and started to come closer.

I ran to the other side of the room, but it kept on coming. It was time for me to let out the first thing I had learned about my magic. Screaming always solves something. I took a big breath in, and let out a giant scream. As loud and piercing as I could. The wooden this stopped, and raised it's wooden hands to its ears, before turning back to the boy. I stopped screaming, but somehow managed to lose consciousness in the process.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the Doctor's panicked voice. "Maina!" he called. He was yelling down my ear and shaking me. "WAKE UP!" he yelled. I shoved him away and stood up, brushing myself off.<p>

"I forgot that the screaming trick takes a lot of energy out of me." I muttered. "And that hurt!" I yelled, clutching my ear. He looked relieved, and gave me a hand. I was weak. I had to lean on him in order to stay standing. I saw the boy sitting on the chair, with the golden halo thing on his head.

"Yes well I told you not to do that screaming thing ever since when you did it in London and you ended up knocking out yourself and everyone within a 100 metre radius!" he exclaimed. I smiled. "_Lily it's ok he's just knocked out."_ The Doctor said, pulling the girl back. "_So what are you? Not a King, a Queen. The Queen bee of the forest." _He questioned the wooden Queen.

"_Caretaker, look." _The girl (who I assumed is called Lily) said, looking out the window of the tower. I started to fall, so I let go of the Doctor's arm and went to join Lily.

"_It's like..."_The Doctor came up behind us. He startled me.

"_Like what?"_Lily asked, alarmed.

"_Like the life force is leaving the forest." _He muttered. I spun round, and the wooden figures were moving towards us. I started to freak out. I opened up my mouth. I was about to start screaming. The Doctor pinched me. I winced a little.

"_What are they doing?" _Lily asked. I tuned out the following conversation, and concentrated on what the trees had said earlier. The rain that hurts, waiting for someone. I assumed that something was going to happen to the trees, and they were trying to escape their planet. But I didn't understand what the rain thing was, until the boy started talking. I started to listen again. The Doctor and Lily were standing around the boy.

"_I think they're, evacuating. They're evacuating." _He said. I then realised why this whole scenario seemed so familiar. In one of my travels to the future, I'd heard about a project that was going on. They were planning on using acid rain on trees and turning their energy into fuel.

"_Why?" _The Doctor asked.

"Acid rain." I muttered.

"What?" The Doctor asked, spinning round.

"Acid rain. One time when we were in the future, I heard about this. I heard the trees talking today. The rain that hurts, that's acid rain!" I exclaimed.

"I remember that. Turning the trees into a fuel source, for making batteries." He recalled. "_Those stars, their pure life forms, souls if you like." _The Doctor explained to Lily, walking to the window again. _"And they're trying to escape. Because they think their home is going to burn." _I nodded. It all made sense to me know. The Doctor continued to talk to Lily, but a different noise was in my head. The sound of machines starting up. And water starting to fall. The rain was here.

I then heard yet another sound. The sound of something metal, stamping. Like a robot. I concentrated on which direction it was coming from.

It was coming from the direction I was facing. A few minutes later, I could see what was causing the noise. "Doctor!" I yelled. I then yelled "DAD!" when he didn't answer me. It was getting closer. The Doctor came over.

"_What's that?" _Lily asked.

"_It's an Androzani Harvester, but..."_the Doctor started to say.

"_You recognise that thing?"_Lily exclaimed.

"_More to the point, I think I recognise the driving!"_he replied, grinning. "_Ha ha! Madge has entered the forest!" _I laughed. I assumed it was the kids' mother. And according to their reaction, I had assumed correctly.


	17. S4: Where have you been?

"_COME ON MADGE! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU GO GIRL!" _The Doctor cheered, sounding like a cheerleader. I laughed harder, but joined in all the same.

"COME OM MADGE!" I yelled.

"_Shut up you ridiculous oaf_!" I heard Madge shout back. I couldn't stop laughing after that. And I was laughing so hard, that I couldn't hear what else they were saying. I stopped laughing in time to see the Harvester fall onto the ground. It collapsed. I gasped. The Doctor ran down the stairs to go and see if she was alright. Lily and her brother almost went down as well.

"No! You two stay here!" I commanded. Lily nodded, but her brother tried to sneak away.

"Cyril!" she yelled. He decided it was best to stay where he was. Minutes later Madge emerged from the staircase.

"_Cyril!" _Madge yelled, overjoyed.

"_Mum!"_Lily cried.

"_Lily!"_Madge yelled. She ran to her kids and gave them a big hug.

"Awwwwwww!" I said. They all turned and stared at me. "Sorry, ruining the moment. I'll just be going to my dad." I said, before running down the stairs. I bashed into him.

"Maina! What are you doing I thought I told you to stay up there!" he said angrily.

"Well sorry! I ruined the reunion by saying 'Aww' so I had to leave!" I exclaimed. I followed the Doctor up the stairs. The wooden Queen had placed the golden halo on Madge's head. The souls of the trees were coming through the windows and flying towards Madge.

"_The stars are going inside her. She's taking the whole forest!" _Lily said, sounding a bit scared.

"_Oh, this is marvellous." _Madge said, completely relaxed, as if nothing was happening. "_Oh this is really quite wonderful!"_ We all just stared at her. Then, the stars disappeard.

"_Madge! Are you all right?" _The Doctor asked. I fell to the floor, suddenly feeling quite weak again. Lily helped me up. "_Talk to me. Madge, can you hear me?" _The Doctor demanded.

"_Yes I can hear you. I'm perfectly fine, thank you." _Madge answered. We were all immediately relieved. Well, the Doctor wasn't though.

"_Fine? You've got a whole WORLD inside you HEAD!" _he yelled confused. He ran to the window. Lily, Cyril and I turned and looked. All the souls were gone. All of them were inside Madge's head.

"_I know! It's funny isn't it? One can't imagine being a forest, then suddenly one can! How remarkable!"_

"_You're ok? She's ok?" _The Doctor said, slightly annoyed. The wooden Queen put a hand on Madge's shoulder.

"_She is strong." _The voice wasn't Madge's, but it appeared as though she was talking.

"_Ooh! That wasn't me." _She said in her normal voice. "_Oh this is all really rather clever, isn't it?" _

"_She's strong? She's strong? Ooh! Ooh! Stupid me! Stupid old Doctor! Do you get it Cyril?"_

"_No."_Cyril shook his head.

"_Lily you do, don't you?" _

"_No."_Lily shook her head as well.

"Maina? Do you?" I shook my head, even though I did know. Just this once, I'd let him have his little genius moment. "_Weak and strong, it's a translation! Translated from the base code of nature. You and I, Cyril, we're weak. But SHE'S female! More than female. She's Mum! How else does life ever travel? The MOTHERship." _He exclaimed, overjoyed I hadn't stolen his moment. From behind us, and explosion came.

The top of tower was floating. Literally. It disconnected from the tower, and started to fly."_What's happening?" _Lily asked.

"_No idea. Do what I do! Hold tight and pretend it's a plan." _The Doctor replied. Lily and I grabbed onto the side.

"ARE WE WERE I THINK WE ARE?" I asked. It was so loud inside, that yelling was the only way to get myself heard. The Doctor nodded.

"_This is... amazing." _The Doctor muttered.

"_Where are we?" _Cyril asked.

"_Technically, we're not anywhere-"_The Doctor started to say. I wasn't going to let him have another genius moment. Now it was my turn.

"We're in the time vortex! We are currently travelling through time and space!" I exclaimed. Lily and Cyril looked at me like I'd suddenly grown a two more heads. The Doctor nodded.

"_You've got what you wanted. Those idiots down there can burn your old home and you'll be safe out here, but these people helped you, and they're in my protection. Now help them. How do we get home?" _the Doctor asked. The wooden Queen put a hand on Madge's shoulder again.

"_Think." _It said.

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_She must only think." _It said.

"_Madge? Did you hear that? You said it, but did you hear it? You've got to think." _The Doctor said.

"_Think... what?" _Madge asked.

"_Think of home, just picture it. Feel it! You have to really feel it. Can you do that? Your mind is controlling this vessel. You can fly us all back for Christmas!" _The Doctor said. He came up behind me and ruffled my hair. I scowled. He just grinned. I guessed that was his revenge, seeing as he knew how much I hate having my hair ruffled.

"_My head is full of TREES, Caretaker. Can't YOU fly us home?" _Madge asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"_I don't have a home to think of. And between you and me, I'm older than I look, and I can't feel the way you do Madge, not any more. And you need to really feel it Madge. Everything about home that you miss, till you can't bear it, till you almost burst." _The Doctor muttered.

"What about her?" Madge asked, pointing at me. I also shook my head.

"I'd just end up taking you to the middle of an alien war. Or a very bad row in the future." I said, sighing as I remember what my true home planet had been like. The Doctor had taken me once. As he and Madge continued to talk, and I remembered my home planet, and my Earth home. To be honest, neither was much different. The memories came again. This time, I couldn't block them. I had to watch.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall in the hallway of my house. I saw a 9 year old version of myself grumpily walk through the door. "Oh, not this memory!" I exclaimed. But I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch.<p>

"_**Mummy! I hate school! Paige was being mean again! Can't you do anything about it?" **_Younger me begged. My step mother shook her head.

"_**You know I can't do anything! The school just thinks you're making it up whenever I tell them." **_My step mum replied. She handed me my baby sister. She went to o check on dinner. I held the baby with disgust and anger. I used to hate that little baby. But just last year, when I returned home, I liked her a bit. Well, because a) she was older and b) I spend my whole time away from her. Just then my dad walked through the door.

"_**DADDY!" **_ I yelled. I gave my step mum back the baby and jumped up into my dad's arms. Something was different. I remembered that day was the first time he didn't catch me. Because that was the night he planned on leaving me and my step mum. It was that day that made my step mum believe nothing I said anymore, and that day that made me decided I want to walk out too.

And I did. 5 years later. I left Earth for good and went time travelling. The best day of my life. I sighed, and the memory around me faded away.

* * *

><p>I fell down from where I was standing because of the force of the speed. I crawled over to the Doctor, who grabbed my arm. "<em>Ha! The time vortex! Your mother is flying a forest through the time vortex! Come on be a little impressed!" <em>the Doctor said. I saw memories of a man flash onto the windows in front of us, and I smiled. He must be Madge's husband. I barely heard the sound of the Doctor talking to Madge. His grip on me started to loosen, so I grabbed onto his arm, and refused to let go. I shut my eyes as tight as I could. To be honest, I was too scared of what was happening to be my nosey self.

* * *

><p>I woke up, and my head throbbed. I was still clinging onto the Doctor's arm, and he was trying to get me to let go. I realised we must have crashed, and let go. He then went to check on the others. I walked to the staircase, and to the door of the giant building.<p>

I kicked it, and it fell down. I walked in, and as I was shutting the door, I saw a plane on the grass, and one very confused looking pilot staring at me. I waved cheerfully, waited long enough for him to wave back, shut it and retreated to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Time for me to go on my own adventure.

* * *

><p>"THANK YOU! SEE YOU IN A YEAR!" I yelled out the T.A.R.D.I.S door. I shut it, and then started to do the usual routine of pressing buttons, pulling levers. I arrived back at the attic to find the Doctor waiting for me.<p>

"Where were you?" he asked.

"No where." I said nonchalantly. "I just went to go see someone." The Doctor looked at me suspiciously. I heard someone coming, and he shoved me back in the phone box. I spluttered. He shoved my throat. I was about to go out and yell at him, when I saw Madge. I opened the door a crack, so I could listen in.

"_Oh, of course, family of your own." _Madge said.

"_Well, no actually." _The Doctor replied.

"What about your daughter? I never caught her name. What was it?"

"Oh, Maina? Well, keep this between you and me, but she isn't really my daughter. Just more like a... best friend who needs help right now. So I'm helping her." He said. "And, no she doesn't really count much." He replied.

This hurt me more than anything he could've said. I silently shut the door, then I ran to my usual hiding spot, underneath the stairs that led to the bedrooms, and kitchens and all those rooms. I let a few tears escape. Right, time for me to bring him along on my next little adventure.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since we'd helped Madge. The Doctor sat on the side of the console, not knowing where to go. It was because of this that I decided where we'd go. "Right! Today you are coming with ME!" I said. He didn't look up. He just looked down at his feet miserably. I started to my usual routine of flying. And we were off.<p>

Minutes later, I landed us. I pulled the Doctor up from his seat, and out the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. "This is where I went last week. And this." I said, slapping him "Is for saying that I don't count as family. Well my planet it right bloody next to yours! I think that says that I'm the closest thing to family you've got!" I yelled. He finally looked up, like the slap had knocked the happiness back into him.

"SNOW!" he yelled, looking around us. I laughed. He was like a little kid! He quickly locked up the T.A.R.D.I.S and I took him up to the T.A.R.D.I.S blue front door, which had a wreath on it. "This is where you were? Let me guess, you came to last year's Christmas dinner." He said. I nodded.

"I told them before you left them, that I'd come see them every year. And last year I promised I'd have you with me. So yeah." I said. I knocked on the door.

"_ARGH! IF THAT IS MORE CAROL SINGERS, I HAVE A WATER PISTOL, AND YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ALL WET ON A NIGHT LIKE THI_-" came a Scottish sounding voice from behind the door. It opened, to reveal Amy, true to her word with a water pistol.

"I told you to expect us at around this time!" I said, giving her a hug, she gladly hugged me back, but the Doctor she wasn't so sure about. I walked past her and to the kitchen. "Hello Rory!" I said. He turned around.

"Maina! Hi! Merry Christmas!" he said, giving me a hug.

"Merry Christmas!" I replied. "I managed to convince him to come with me this year!" I said happily.

"What is taking so long for Amy to invite him in?" Rory asked.

"They're having a contest of who can go the longest without going to hug the other. Oh, and Amy sprayed him with the water pistol." I replied. He sighed, then went out to hurry them up. I went through to the sitting room and jumped onto the sofa. I sighed. It was nice to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. The whole story, uploaded with in two days. (I'm so proud of myself!) Merry Christmas one and all! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Please review! Thanks x And a happy new year too! x<strong>


	18. S3: Locked in

It all started on one incredibly boring day. I mean, mind numbingly boring. The type of boring that makes you feel your about to go insane.

I was walking down the T.A.R.D.I.S corridors, looking for a fun room. I'd already found the entertainment systems, but they were quite childish, so I decided to explore. I found a library with a swimming pool, but didn't fancy a swim, so I walked on.

Eventually, I came to a room which had quite what appeared to be a different version of the control room. I walked in, wondering what I would find there, and the door slammed shut behind me. I spun round, and tried to force the door open, but I wasn't skilled enough with my magic yet. "Hello! And who are you?" I heard a voice behind me. I froze. Someone had broken into the T.A.R.D.I.S. And I was locked in a room with them. I slowly turned around.

"Ummm, no one, just passing through." I muttered. I saw a man with a pair of glasses on and a blue pin stripe suit. I turned back to the door and started banging on it. "DOCTOR!" I yelled. I really hoped he could hear me. "DOCTOR!" I yelled, even louder.

"Yes?" the man behind me ask. I turned around again.

"Sorry, umm, I was calling for my friend. So are you a doctor then?" I asked. It was quite obvious the Doctor couldn't hear me, so I would have a lot of time to kill.

"No. My name is the Doctor. Is your friend a doctor?" he asked me. I shook my head. At least, I thought he wasn't. A thought struck me. I must have walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S console in the past. This must be the Doctor's last regeneration.

"Well, anyway. I have a lot of time to kill I guess. So where are we going to go?" I asked. The Doctor looked at me confused. I grinned. I must be the first person to step in the T.A.R.D.I.S and not gawk at its size and question what it was. "This is a time machine, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, where ever you want to go." He finally replied, after thinking for a few minutes. I smiled, and leant against the railing, looking at what was down the below the platform. I turned back, to see the Doctor standing in front of his scanner, looking quite confused. He must have done a scan and discovered I wasn't what I appeared to be.

"I have absolutely no idea where to go. So it's kind of up to you. But I will help drive, if you need the help." I replied. He nodded, but made no movements.

"Yeah sure, but do you know what you actually are?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. A Valkyrien who grew up in the human world and managed to escape from it when it let her down." I said, gazing down at my feet. I always did that when I was either embarrassed or upset.

"Escape from it? How did you escape from it?" he questioned. A tiny grin started to form on my face as I remembered. I still gazed down at my shoes.

"One day, I was walking home from school. It had been a rough day, I'd been late, forgotten to bring my homework and get something to eat, so I ended up being in trouble. Once I was finished my detention, I started to walk home. In the park that was next to it, I saw a police telephone box. I met three amazing people. It was the best day of my life. I discovered my mysterious past and lots of other things. But you aren't meant to know about all that yet." I finished, looking up. He was staring at me. I must have said too much. "Wibbley Wobbley Timey Whimey." I copied the catchphrase I'd watched my Doctor use so often.

"Have we met before?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I've met the future you. Your next regeneration. He's the one that save me from my boring life on Earth. But now I guess I met you before that. But this probably isn't real. I've just walked into one of the past T.A.R.D.I.S rooms and the door locked. You probably won't remember this." I said. He still looked confused. Possibly even more confused now. "I'm gonna try and see if the door will open." I muttered. I ran back to the door and managed to shove it open. Before I walked out, I turned around and waved. "I'll be seeing you my friend." I yelled.

"BUT WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he yelled back. I didn't answer. I just walked out and shut the door. That was something for him to find out in the possibly not to distant future.

* * *

><p>I walked down the corridors for a while again, before I returned to the main control room. "HELLO!" I yelled. The Doctor looked up in surprise. I ran down the stairs and jumped off the last three, landing next to him.<p>

"I finally realised where I recognised you." He said.

"So you technically already knew me when we first met. But you just didn't remember clear enough." I replied. He nodded. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"To get Amy and Rory." He replied.

"Ok." I said. I was quite happy to go see them. It had been quite a lot quieter without then. I sat down on the stairs and stared at the blue doors.

"Aren't you going to help?" he asked.

"No, I don't really feel like it." I replied lazily. I heard him grumble something under his breath, but started to fly us through the vortex without a complaint.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we stopped. I jumped up, and ran to the doors, throwing them open. "Amy! Rory!" I yelled. I gave them each a hug. Amy laughed.<p>

"Hey kiddo!" she replied joyfully. I smiled. The T.A.R.D.I.S crew was all back together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So today I started thinking, what would happen if Maina met the 10th Doctor? And after a lot of thinking, this happened! Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	19. S5: Gracie

So. Today was the day. The day I had been dreading. "Do I have to go?" I moaned.

"Yes! At least for a little visit. Just go and take the place of your ganger for a bit then come back and we'll go travelling again!" he replied. I groaned. I hated my family. And they hated me.

"But it's my 15th birthday today! Why can't we go somewhere I want?" I asked.

"Just go visit your family, then we'll go anywhere you want." Amy said. I frowned, and walked to the T.A.R.D.I.S doors, threw them open grumpily, and walked out. I ran through the park to my own house. I hadn't been here in so long. It had been, what, 4 months for me? But for my step mum and sister, it's just another day with me there. I saw my copy on the doorstep.

"Just lay low for an hour. Sit on a bench in the park with your hood up." I said, handing her a hat and a hoody. She nodded, and disappeared. I then took opened the door up again and walked inside. As I did, all the things I'd missed out on came to my mind. My first perfect report card, mum's new boyfriend, the news they were engaged, new room decor, and other stuff. So things were improving here.

It was almost like they were improving because I left. I turned right and walked into the living room. I saw it was littered with wrapping paper, and boxes that had contained things. I saw a box for a new iPhone. Ah. That's why one appeared in my room a few days ago. I smiled. Gracie ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Hi Gracie!" I smiled.

"Maina!" she yelled, overjoyed. I smiled, and ruffled her hair. I had so much I wanted to ask her. Stuff about what had happened over the months since I'd gone. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. If I did, she'd freak out probably. Think I'd developed amnesia while I was outside.

I sighed and let her go. She ran back to continue playing with her new stuff. I smiled. I turned to walk out of the room, when she said something that alarmed me. "It's good to have you back, and not that strange person thing. I could tell that wasn't you. But mum couldn't. Where were you?" she asked. I spun back.

"You knew? How did you know? He assured me no one would know, but you knew. How?" I demanded.

"The eyes. They were grey. Yours are blue. And also it had a glassy look in its eye. You never get that look." She replied. I turned around again, and went to go find mum. Gracie said that she out at the shops and I was looking after Gracie. I nodded and sat on the sofa, falling into a sleep, with the familiar things that were around me for so many years.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I felt someone shaking my arm. I lazily opened my eyes. It was Gracie. "Mum's home!" she said. I nodded, getting up and running into the hallway.<p>

"Hi Mum!" I said. She put down the bags filled with stuff, and she gave me a hug. This was so unlike the Mum I once knew.

"Hi Maina! I bought sparklers for tonight!" she exclaimed. I smiled. Everything really was getting better.

"Yay! Did you get the stuff I asked for?" I asked. I didn't know what I had asked for, but Gracie had told me Mum had to get something I asked for. She nodded, opening up one of the bags and taking out a little box. I opened it up. It had a little necklace in it with Gracie's name on it. "I'll go give it to her." I whispered. A memory flashed to mind. It was dark, life I was watching it through fog. I went to the town jeweller and asked for a necklace for Gracie. I ran back into the living room and gave it to her. She squealed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she yelled. I laughed. That was such a Gracie thing to do. I motioned for her to come closer.

"Gracie, it's time for me to leave again. But I'll come back soon." I said. Her face fell.

"Is that why you got the necklace?" she asked. I nodded.

"But I'll be back soon!" I said. She smiled, and gave me a hug. When she let go, I silently slipped out the door. I saw my double waiting outside. "You just gave Gracie the necklace." I said. She handed me the hoody and hat.

"So, I'll see you soon then." She muttered I nodded, and took off, down through the park, and to the blue police box, parked next to the bench. I threw open the doors.

"LET'S GO SOMEWHERE!" I yelled. However, I found the police box was empty. I walked out again, and ran down to the next bench, and into that police box. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were staring at me, confused. "What's up?" I asked, running up the stairs.

"You've only been 5 minutes." Amy replied.

"No. I've been and hour and a half." I replied. "By the way, clever idea making a fake phone box."

"So where do you want to go? All of space and ti-" the Doctor started to say.

"Shhhh, I'm thinking." I said. I thought for a few minutes. "What about, my planet? What's it called?" I asked.

"Valkia." He replied.

"I WANT TO GO TO VALKIA!" I yelled. The Doctor muttered something, and he started fly the T.A.R.D.I.S. I grabbed on the railing, and off we went, through the vortex. However, it was different this time. This time I was also thinking about Gracie. Was she like me? I had no idea. But I knew I would end up finding out soon. In the not to distant future. I was sure of that.


	20. S5: Valkia  Anger

When the Doctor finally stopped, I was still thinking. I didn't move, until Amy came over to me, and scared me. I screamed, and almost fell. "AMY!" I yelled. I hit her lightly. "Don't do that!"I exclaimed. It looked like she tried to hold back a laugh. I hit her again. "How could you laugh at something like that?" I yelled.

"Sorry, but apparently, you're extremely easy to scare!" she said. I then knew why she was laughing. The Doctor had told her about the time he scared me so much I fell out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I turned around and hit him.

"I thought we said that we wouldn't speak of it!" I yelled. I was really angry today. No idea why. I was just a lot angrier than usual. This was really unlike me. Even I was shocked. I had no idea why I was so upset or angry.

Maybe it was because it seemed like everything back home was getting better because I was gone. No, it wasn't that. And because my double got to live my life, meaning that I had wasn't going to be able to live it. According to Gracie, I had a boyfriend as well. I sighed. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm so angry." I muttered.

"That's ok." Amy replied. She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"I know why. It's because we're on your planet. They're currently at war. Whenever the whole planet is at war, a special wheel is spun, and all the Valkyriens currently on the planet are turned more violent then they usually are. That's why you're so angry." He replied. I nodded. I had to keep calm. And not be angry. I walked to the doors, and held it open for the others. I walked out with them.

The sight that greeted me was horrific. There were people who looked like humans, shooting what appeared to be thin air. Some shot little balls of light, in all colours. I assumed those people were the Valkyirens. The things they were fighting were, well, they looked like fish men. "What are they?" I asked. I immediately felt like I should be strangling them. I guess it was that wheel thing.

"Well, I think they're... fish people." He replied.

"I can see that genius. I was asking what they're proper name is!" I snapped angrily. I was getting angrier by the second. Suddenly, this violet ball of light shot out of the palm of my hand. It hit one of the fish men. It killed him instantly.

I gasped, glancing down at my hand. "Oh god. Oh god. What did I just do?" I muttered, alarmed. Some of the Valkyriens stopped fighting and starred at me. One of them actually came towards me. The others continued fighting.

"It's you isn't it? You've returned. You've finally returned home. You've come to save us!" she exclaimed. She hugged me tightly. My breath was taken away from me. I coughed and spluttered, until she finally let me go.

"Who are you?" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Who am I? I... you've known me since you were 13!" she exclaimed.

"No. I was on Earth when I was 13!" I yelled angrily.

"Then it is true. It was rumoured that you had your life cycle reversed. I guess it was true. How old are you know?" the woman asked me. I was scared to tell her, but also angry as to why she thought I was some person I obviously wasn't.

"I'm 15 today! Now, I don't know who you think I am, but will you LEAVE ME ALONE?" I yelled. The woman looked genuinely startled.

"But, you're the one we've been waiting for. It was rumoured you were to come back one day. You are the all powerful one. With almost all of us, it takes 5 or 6 shots to kill those things." She replied. She grabbed my arm. I tried to shake her off, but I couldn't. "Come. You must help us fight." She said, almost in a commanding way.

"No. NO!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M NOT A KILLER!" I screamed. She clutched her ears, and let go. I ran back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, and slammed the door behind me. I heard banging. "NO! I WON'T FIGHT!" I yelled.

"Maina! Let us in!" the Doctor yelled from outside. I opened the doors quickly. Amy, Rory and the Doctor burst in. I slammed the door behind them.

"I want to go. I don't like it here. I... I killed something. They expect me to be some great warrior, something that I'm not. I've never killed a living thing before. Not even an ant, or a spider. Get us away from here." I mumbled. The Doctor nodded, and started to fly us away, just as someone banged on the doors.

"COME FIGHT!" I heard the woman yell. I started to cry.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO!" I screamed back. The banging stopped, and the floor started shaking, and loud rattling noise started. I opened the door. We were safely in outer space. I could see the planet. "I don't ever want to go back. Not ever." I said.

"That must have been hard for you." Amy said. She came up to me, and started to ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I muttered, trying to get her hand off. I no longer felt as angry as I was while we were on the planet. "I feel happier now." I said. "Not as angry."

"Well, it's nice not having an angry teenager." Amy replied. I smiled, and shut the door again. I didn't want to see that planet ever again. Not as for as long as I was alive.

"I just need to go upstairs for a minute." I said. Amy nodded, and I turned around, and ran up the stairs, and down the corridors. I got to my own room, and went in. I had been reading the T.A.R.D.I.S manual, and it said if you wanted to change something, just imagine it.

I imagined myself a new room. With lilac walls, and a giant bed. My room was so much like everyone else's; I ended up sleeping in one of the spare rooms the night before. I smiled. It was much nicer now. I picked up the manual, and ran down the corridors, and down the stairs. I ran straight across the console, and down the next set of stairs.

I jumped across the small lake like thing, and to the secret hiding spot. I placed the book back in the spot, and covered it again, before jumping the mini-lake and running up the stairs. "I'm back!" I said.

"Why did you just go to the place where I hide the manual for the T.A.R.D.I.S?" the Doctor asked me suspiciously.

"Because I just put it back in its place." I replied smugly. The Doctor looked kind of angry, and also a bit bewildered. I bet he was wondering how I managed to find it. "Let's just say, never leave a note in Gallifreyan lying around. Especially since I can now read it. It's sort of like I'm a kid, learning to read. Once I've started, nothing can be hidden from me."

"Well then, I'll have to hide it a bit better then, shan't I?" the Doctor said. I nodded, then sat leaned back on the railing. I thought I saw something move out of the corner of her eye. I glanced down, but the person was gone again. I ignored it, and just enjoyed the laughter, knowing I would never go back to Valkia, and that I would never have to fight, or kill things.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20! OH MY GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR! Thanks to those of you who have favourited it. Please review it as well! x<strong>


	21. S6:Who's she?

I smiled as the Doctor landed the magnificent time machine. He and Amy walked out the blue double doors first, soon followed by me. Rory was a bit more cautious, and stayed behind. "Where've we landed?" he yelled out.

"Yeah, where are we Doctor?" I asked, lighting a tiny blue electric orb. It floated around, but didn't light anything.

"Don't bother. It won't work." Came a voice from behind me. I spun round.

A tall, pale girl stepped out from the darkness, into the tiny patch of light that came from somewhere above. "I advise you to leave. Everyone else does. But I stay. Because I can never leave." She continued. I raised an eyebrow at her remark.

"And you are?" I asked in disgust. No one told me what to do. Especially rude aliens.

She walked up to the Doctor and stared right at him. "What are you? Time Lord or something? I thought the Time Lords were 'extinct' as it's said." She said, sounding and looking almost angry. She looked like she was about to attack him. I raised a hand to attack her before she could attack us. Who the hell was this girl?

But before I could, the Doctor raised a hand and stopped me. "No. Don't." He said, staring right back at the girl. I sighed and lowered my hand. The Doctor was the one person I would listen to. "I know you." He said to the girl. She shook her head.

"That's impossible. No one knows me. No one will ever know me!" she shouted, turning away from him.

"No, I do. I can't believe you don't even recognise your father's best friend Annalise." He added. She froze, and turned to face him again.

"D-Doctor? Is that you?" she asked. He nodded, smiling. She burst into tears. "It's been awful!" she exclaimed, and started to tell him what had happened since she last saw him. A look of shock crossed the faces of Amy and I. The girl hugged the Doctor, who smiled and rubbed her back, listening to her story.

Rory walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S, missing the important stuff, as usual. "Wow! Where are we? It's so dark!" he exclaimed. I laughed, then took a last look at the Doctor and the girl, before walking back into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"It's ok. Let it all out." I heard him say as I stepped inside. I suddenly felt a change. Like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. There was a barrier on my magic on that planet. Someone had known I'd be with the Doctor, and obviously had planned something bad. Something I wouldn't be able to stop with my powers...

I heard Amy explaining what's been happening to Rory. "We don't know either sweetie. We were waiting for the brainy alien to let us in on the sob story." She finished. I smiled and walked up to the console. I heard her humming on a different frequency than usual. Something _was _wrong... She was trying to tell me...

"So the Doctor knew her father... I wonder what alien she is. And I wonder what she has planned..." I muttered to the T.A.R.D.I.S. For once, I heard her speaking to me.

"The Doctor doesn't know her. She's hypnotised him." she whispered to me. I gasped. I heard Amy walk up behind me. I sat down on the seat, and thought. Amy sat next to me.

"What's up kiddo?" she asked me.

"Well, I feel useless without my powers. They are blocked here. I don't understand why. And also, that girl isn't what she appears to be. She hypnotised the Doctor into 'thinking' he knows her. She's up to something. I know she is." I said, biting my lip.

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous that someone else is the Doctor's little prodigy?" she teased. I shook my head.

"Not funny Amy. And something is up. There's a barrier there preventing me from using my powers. And besides, even the T.A.R.D.I.S can sense something!" I exclaimed. Amy would think I was insane if I told her what actually happened.

She sighed. "Come on. Let's go set things straight." She said, standing up. I stood up as well, and we both walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. I gasped.

* * *

><p>Rory and the Doctor were gone. It was just darkness and the tiny light. "Doctor?" I yelled.<p>

"Rory? This isn't funny!" Amy yelled angrily. I bit my lip. The creature had kidnapped them. I had been feeling weak, and she managed to take them.

"It happened... all because of me..." I muttered.

"No. It wasn't your fault. Now, lets go find those idiots." She said, pulling me to the darkness.

* * *

><p>When we stepped out of the darkness and into a spooky forest. I felt the weight being taken from my shoulders. I had my powers back!<p>

I felt a strong dark energy a few minutes ahead of us, as well as two fading energies. She'd knocked out Rory and the Doctor. Well, that explained why there had been no screaming...

I started to run. Amy was being cautious though. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What if there are traps! I'm not gonna be able to help you!" she exclaimed. I grinned at her.

"But there aren't any traps. I have my powers back." I smiled and started to run. Amy sighed and started to run after me.

x-x

After a few minutes of running, I spotted a giant creature covered in black fur dragging the Doctor and Rory with its giant claws. I sprinted and managed to catch up with it. "OI!" I yelled. It stopped and turned round.

"Yes idiot girl?" It replied. It seemed confident. It didn't know I had my powers back. I decided to pretend I still didn't.

"L-leave them alone! ...please?" I asked, trying to seem terrified.

"Maina what are you doing?" Amy yelled when she caught up. I shushed her. I really didn't want her ruining this. "I hope you know what your doing..." She whispered. I nodded.

"I do. Just trust me." I whispered back.

"Ha! You're terrified." The creature said with a smile. I faked a look of fear.

"N-no I'm n-not! I j-just have a stutter!" I replied. My plan was working perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's been forever! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. All my stories were on my iPod, and I recently got into RPing (Yes, I'm turning into more of a geek than before) so yeah. (There is actually a RP account for Maina on Twitter. ValkyirenMaina.) I hope the next update will be sooner.<strong>

**Please review xx**


End file.
